This invention relates to the cleansing of surfaces and more particularly, but not exclusively, is concerned with the cleansing of non-absorbent hard surfaces found in the domestic environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning material for cleansing a surface without scratching the surface.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a cleaning material for cleansing surfaces which material comprises a coherent self-supporting body formed of a closed cell foam matrix including an antimicrobial composition which comprises a source of silver ions as antimicrobial agent, the composition being such that silver ions are released from the composition when the body is in contact with water.
In use, the surface is rubbed with the cleaning material and it is particularly preferred for the foam matrix to be of such a friability that it tends to wear away to a limited extent when being rubbed on the surface with the ingrained dirt in the cracks and fissures in the surface being rolled out by the fine nature of the mildly abrasive particles formed as the matrix crumbles in use. A rating of the friability of the foam matrix can be found using Stable Micro Systems Ltd Texture Analyser TA-XT2 in particular in conjunction with the Craft Knife Adapter and Blades Test Unit (code A/CKB). The preferred friability corresponds to a force in the range of 700-900 gms with a pre speed of 2.00 mm per second using this technique.
Accordingly, another aspect of the present invention provides a method of cleansing a surface which comprises rubbing the surface with a cleaning material as above defined in the presence of water.
Cellular products resulting from the foaming of certain polymers are subject to microbial attack either because the polymer is a food source of organisms or because the reticular form of the polymer allows the collection of debris which serves as a food source for the organisms. The present invention utilises a closed cell foam which is unable to absorb water and become moist. This together with the anti-bacterial composition means that the system is sanitary.
It is particularly preferred for the foam matrix to have a density of from 30 to 70 (preferably from 42 to 56 kg/m3) and a substantially uniform and fine cell size. Preferably the foam is a rigid polyurethane foam.
Preferably the source of the silver ions is a silver salt such as a silver halide, for example silver chloride.
In a preferred embodiment, the antimicrobial composition includes a support material for the source of silver ions. Preferably, the support material is porous so that it can absorb the source and protect it from ambient light. Suitable support materials are oxidic materials such as particulate titanium oxide. On contact with aqueous medium, the support material releases silver ions in a controlled way. Such supported silver compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,466, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with a particular preferred embodiment of the present invention, the support material is a composite comprising titanium dioxide having an average particle size of about 1 to 15 mm, preferably about 2 to 5 mm, and having from about 10 to 80% preferably 20 to 60%, by weight (based on the composite) of silver chloride incorporated therein.
In addition to including the source of silver ions, the composition may comprise a colourant. Suitable colourants are commercially available colourants such as xe2x80x9cSolvent Yellow 98xe2x80x9d from Hoechst or xe2x80x9cSolvent Blue 70xe2x80x9d from BASF. It will be understood, however, that the choice of colour is arbitrary and that any suitable colourant known in the art can be used. It is particularly preferred for the cleaning material to be colour coded, a particular colour being used to designate the suitability of the material for a particular cleansing task.
The antimicrobial composition is preferably uniformly incorporated into the foamed matrix.
Preferably the cleaning material is in the form of a block about 120xc3x9750xc3x9745 mm in size and shaped to fit the hand. During use, it wears away to take the shape of the contours of the surface being cleaned and this enables awkward corners to be cleaned.
When, in use, the preferred cleaning material is rubbed over the surface to be cleaned together with a little water (e.g. cold tap water), the closed cell polyurethane foam wears away providing, as it does so, sufficient abrasive particles to clean dirt out of the fissures and cracks in the surface being cleaned. At the same time, silver ions are leached out of the composition to provide disinfection. As the foamed matrix is a closed cell structure, water will only come into contact with the silver ion source when a fresh surface is exposed due to the shearing action on the block as it is rubbed over the surface to be cleaned. After cleaning, the surface is wiped over with a cloth to finish. This removes residues created by the cleaning action but leaves sufficient silver composite within the surface fissures to provide the antimicrobial action. As more water is added to the surface, so residual antimicrobial action occurs.
The cleaning material of the present invention is particularly suitable for cleansing surfaces such as work surfaces (especially textured melamine surfaces), sinks (especially textured plastics sinks), all types of cooker hobs (particularly vitreous ceramic hobs), oven interiors, extractor fan exterior surfaces, kitchen appliances (particularly those with textured plastic surfaces), windows and mirrors, baths and washbasins, tiles and marble, and non-absorbent floor tiles.
The following Example illustrates the invention.